I Want You, Darling
by HannaNick09
Summary: Chapter 5! Liburan gratis Ca yo . RnR
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ D.O**

** ~ Kai**

** ~ EXO DKK**

**Warning:YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

* * *

**Summary**

"darling, bibirmu indah sekali"

"diamlah,"

"sayang, bokongmu sexy sekali"

"Kai"

"baby,aku ingin mendengar desahanmu yang indah"

"diamlah, Kai!"

"honey, aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu yang membuatku bergairah"

"KIM JONGIN!"

"hahaha...sehun, ayo lari!"

Aku berusaha menggejar mereka tapi sepertinya usahaku gagal lagi, mereka sudah berlari sangat jauh.

'ck, menyebalkan'

.

.

.

Menyebalkan sekali anak itu, suka sekali mengangguku. Dia pikir tidak merasa risih jika seseorang berkata seperti itu padamu?

"kau baik- baik saja, kyungsoo?"

"aku baik sebelum dia datang dan mengangguku"gerutuku

"bersabarlah kyungsoo, nanti juga dia capek sendiri"

'tapi kapan?'

.

.

.

Last story

"Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo, kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"nah Kyungsoo, kau bisa duduk didekat eung...Kai"

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu segera duduk disamping kai, teman sebangku barunya

Kyungsoo adalah murid pindahan dari sekolahnya yang dulu. Ia adalah namja namja yang cinta dalam sebelum...

"hai, namaku kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu"

"hmm"

"hei, aku berbicara denganmu Kai"dia menenggok padaku dan terlihatlah gestur wajah yang tajam memandangku dan medekatkan wajahnya didekatku membuat wajahku memerah dan

"namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai, senang bertemu denganmu and I WANT YOU, DARLING"

m-mwo?

* * *

DELETE

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW


	2. Chapter 2: Cleaning Service Free

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ D.O**

** ~ Jongin ( Kai)**

** ~ EXO DKK**

**Warning:YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO**

* * *

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

/ (- 3 -) /

Hai, perkenalkan namaku kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku seorang namja yang saat ini maksudku baru seminggu bersekolah di EXO high school yang berada dikota Seoul saat ini. Sebenarnya keadaan kelasku bisa dibilang special, namun namja teman sebangkuku itu yang membuatnya makin special hingga membuat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling. Namja berkulit tan, bertubuh tinggi, wajah yang rupawan, senyum yang menggoda dan - tunggu maksudku wajah yang jelek dan senyum yang menyebalkan, iya dia menyebalkan sangat menyebalkan. Dia itu suka menggodaku dengan kalimat yang menjijikkan, tidak bermutu dan entahlah pokoknya menyebalkan. Sudahlah, sekarang kembali ke ceritaku.

Saat ini bel istirahat telah berbunyi, aku segera berlari keluar dari kurungan si 'Jongin' yang menyebalkan itu dan menuju kantin mengisi untuk perutku yang keroncongan. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat Luhan si namja cantik berperawakan manis bagai permen itu, dan Baekhyun mereka adalah teman sekelasku. Aku berlari kearah mereka dengan cepat.

"Hai baekki!" kulihat baekhyun terlihat senyum senyum sendiri, ada apa dengannya? Heh dia gila?. Kurasa ada yang tidak beres dengan pertemuan kali ini

"hai kyungsoo, bagaimana si 'Baby Changiya Kai'mu itu?" sudah kuduga, dia pasti membicarakan namja kurang ajar itu, sepertinya kalian kangen sekali dengannya, apa kalian tidak mencemaskanku yang menjadi korban ini oeh?

" apa maksudmu dengan si 'Baby Changiya Kai' itu, Baekkie?" menjijikkan sekali ucapan itu, siapa yang membuat ucapan itu, membuatku ingin muntah saja. Sepertinya kalian harus pergi kedokter untuk memeriksa kewarasan kalian

"benar kyungsoo, dari tadi aku melihat kalian berpacaran saja, kalian sungguh serasi melebihku dan my Sehunnie" heh, matamu buta, dia itu mengangguku masa kau tidak menyadarinya sih..., teganya kalian padaku. Kalian ini temanku atau bukan oeh,

"yakkk, apa maksud kalian oeh?" tak tahukah kau kalau aku ini menderita karenanya

"aish, macam tak tau saja" kini tingkat kesabaranku sudah limit, aku segera memesan makanan untuk meredakan amarahku karena mereka dan mengisi perutku yang sudah keroncongan, cacing cacing perutku sudah tak bisa diam saat ini. Aku membeli segelas soda dan semangkuk ramyun besar untuk mengisi laparku, dan langsung duduk diantara Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang bergosip ria, mereka adalah calon ahjumma ahjumma didekat rumahku.

"yakkk, kau menganggu kami, Kyungsoo" aku berusaha menggabaikan mereka dan memakan ramyunku dengan tenang, mereka menghela nafas berat

"kau masih marah denganku Kyungsoo, mian ne...tadi kami hanya bercanda, mian ne" kini aku tak bisa berkutik, Luhan...kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau seperti Sehun yang ingin dilepaskan dari kekangganmu yang double, tripel, super, muper, drobel( ngawur) mesum

"baiklah baiklah, aku maafkan kalian." Aku menyerah, mereka langsung memelukku erat, ughh...aku tak bisa bernafas

"yakk, lepaskan aku!" aku berusaha bernafas, apa mereka mantan kuli, tenaganya kuat sekali. Aku berusaha melepas pelukan mereka dan mereka melepaskannya, ada kesempatan yang kedua untuk hidup karena pelukan dari dua orang kuli aku segera menghirup oksigen dan menetralkan nafasku. Rasanya tubuhku remuk karena mereka.

"gomawo Kyungsoo, kau baik sekali" memangnya aku seperti kalian, aku segera memakan kembali ramyun yang baru beberapa sendok aku makan, tiba tiba sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangku dengan erat. Terasa wajahnya mendekat hingga derap nafas terasa dileherku, menghembuskan udara ditelingaku dan membuat menggeliat. Pasti...

"hello honey," JLEDER...bagai kesambat petir, saat ini aku meratapi nasibku yang saat ini akan sangat sangat buruk, aku berusaha melepas lengan yang melingkar dipinggangku namun sulit, tenaganya terlalu kuat, apa dia ini seorang kuli juga macam Baekhyun dan Luhan

"ughhh...lepaskan Jongin!" yang ada dia malah makin menjadi, ia menggeratkan pelukannya ditubuhku

"hehehe...baiklah, baiklah baby" Jongin merepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sambil menyeka teringatnya yang mengalir terus terusan saat mendapat hukuman dari Han Songsaenim

"cieee...'Baby Changiya Jongin'nya sudah datang, Sehunnie aku juga mau yang seperti itu" Luhan terlihat merajuk pada Sehun namun sehun yang sepertinya lapar tak menperdulikan luhan yang merajuk padanya. Sehun dan Chanyeol datang bersama Jongin dan duduk disamping para namja chingunya, Sehun yang sedang membawa semangkuk ramyun yang sama dengan Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol membawa bantal kecil bertuliskan 'Always Baekki In My heart' oh...anak muda,

"diamlah luhannie, tak lihatcan cau aku cedang matan( tak lihatkah kau aku sedang makan). Cami balu cada celecai dihucum oleh Han congcaenim membelcihkan taman cekolah( kami baru saja selesai dihukum Han songsaenim)" Luhan hampir saja menangis dengan perkataan Sehun yang sepertinya kasar padanya namun ia sadar akan kesalahannya, saat ia melihat wajah tampan nan cadel sehunnienya basah karena keringat yang menggucur sebesar biji jagung akibat membersihkan taman sekolah karena kesalahannya, ia ingat saat pelajaran berlangsung Luhan menggoda Sehun yang sedang serius mendengarkan Hankyung hyung (Hyungnya Luhan)/ Han songsaenim yang menerangkan pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan, hingga akhirnya mereka dihukum oleh Han songsaenim namun Sehun sang malaikatnya berkata pada Hang songsaenim bahwa ia yang salah hingga akhirnya ia maksudku bukan hanya Sehun, ada Jongin kita yang pervert yang juga mendapat hukuman membersihkan taman sekolah yang luasnya tiada tara karena menganggu Kyungsoo honeynya, dan juga ada chanyeol yang sibuk dengan alam mimpinya yang entah sedang memikirkan apa tapi yang saya( Author) dengar sih 'La~ La~ La~ aku senang sekali~~ Doraemon', ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol adalah Doraemon holic ya..., lihatlah Baekhyun apa namja ini pantas disebut seme namun setiap author tanya pada baekhyun hanya menjawab 'di-dia sangat hebat diatas ranjang' (otak BaekYeol shippernya muncul) sambil ber blusshing ria dan sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan namja chingu bari Byun Baekhyun

"Yakkk, Chanyeol ayo bangun jangan tidur lagi! Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" yang dipanggil yang membuat pulau Indonesia yang memiliki lautan yang luas entah lautan itu dibuat dari apa (tau sendiri lah), dibantalnya dengan nyenjak dan tentram walaupun sudah dibangunkan oleh Baekki cute Cutenya. Mari kita kembali kepada pemeran utamanya, sekarang Kai sedang menggamati wajah Kyungsoonya yang sedang makan. Tangannya menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang sendok yang berisi ramyun yang baru ia makan setengahnya hingga masuk kedalam mulutnya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya karna ia sibuk mendengarkan Luhan merajuk Sehun entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sadar sadar mangkuk yang berisi ramyun sudah habis tak tersisa, kyungsoo menatap sadis Kai yang menggeluarkan cengirannya.

'Namja bernama Kim jongin memang menyebalkan' batin Kyungsoo

Seorang guru bernama Kim Heecul yang terkenal Killernya datang dan memergokki mereka masih berada didalam kantin sedanngkan bel masuk sudah berbunyi dua puluh menit yang lalu

"YAKKK! KALIAN SEMUA PERGI BERSIHKAN TOILETTT!" kelima namja itu termasuk chanyeol yang telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya seperti putri tiudr langsung kocar kacir menuju toilet sebelum Kim songsaenim yang yeoppo namun killer menghukum mereka lebih parah, berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih duduk dan mulai berdiri mendekati Kim songsaenim

"wae Xi Luhan? Kau mau hukuman lebih berat oeh?" kim songsaenim berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Luhan tajam, maklum kalau songsaenim killer hawanya merinding gimana gitu itu yang saat ini kelima orang itu yang saat ini mengintip teman baik, mereka rasakan hawa hawa kematian telah mendekat, namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang saat ini tenang tenang saja.

"kim songsaenim!" sapa luhan, macam tak takut dengan songsaenim didepannya

"wae LUHAN?" kini ia lebih mirip kereta api yang menyulutkan asap hitam ditelinganya

"ada salam" dua kata yang dapat membuat hadi Kim songsaenim ini mengerut

"dari?" Luhan tersenyum evil, tunggu bukankah yang evil itu Sehun, biarlah...itu kemauan saya

"Hankyung hyung, katanya ditunggu nanti malam ditaman kota" semburat merah melapisi wajah Kim Heechul yang tanpa noda dan tanpa kerut tak terkecuali kelima namja yang terpana akan ke-yeoppo-an Kim songsaenim yang killernya itu. Kim songsaenim mencubit pipinya, apa ia berkhayal namja yang menjadi guru beberapa minggu disini dan orang yang ia puja saat ini, tak melihatnya sehari saja bagaikan bertahun tahun menggajaknya kesuatu tempat. Apakah mimpi, auww...sakit, jadi ini bukan mimpi. Aigooo...

"bye... songsaenim, kajja Sehunnie kita bersihkan kamar mandi" Luhan terlihat semangat menarik paksa Sehun atau bisa dibilang menyeret Sehun menuju kamar mandi diikuti kelima namja yang masih terbenggong dengan percakapan Luhan dan kim songsaenim

* * *

Sesampainya dikamar mandi mereka dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok, yang pertama HunHan yang membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi bilik kiri yang sebanyak tiga buah, ChanBaek yang membersihkan seluruh bilik kanan yang jumlahnya sama dengan bilik kiri dan KaiSoo yang membersihkan tiga buah wastafel. Bermodalkan enam buah sikat dan tiga bungkus kecil pembersih yang diberi oleh Kim songsaenim lalu meninggalkan bekerja!

HunHan Couple, couple paling lengket

"Sehunnie..." Sehun bergeridik ngeri melihat tampang mesum Luhan, ia menelan ludahnya berat takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak inginkan ditoilet ini. Berusaha menghindari Luhan,

"lu-lu-luhan, a-apa ya-yang i-inyin ka-kau latutan" Sehun berusaha mundur hingga terjatuh diatas toilet duduk, kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk 'bermain bersama Sehunnie' kalian pasti mengerti maksudku, Luhan duduk dipaha sehun dan menarik dasi Sehunnya agresif hingga deru nafas mereka saling terasa

"Thehunnieku yang manis, aku mau kamu jadi... aku mau makan aku" Luhan langsung meraup bibir Sehun dan kau tau apa yang akan terjadi. Oh sehun kau mempunyai uke yang ganas, gairah anak muda

.

.

.

Chanbaek Couple, couple paling menyedihkan

"Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol!"

"Park Chanyeol! Ayo bangun, tadi malam apa saja yang kau lakukan oeh!"

Baekhyun terlihat kesal setengah mati, ia mencoba membangunkan baekhyun namun sayang namja chingunya masih menikmati mimpinya. Chanyeol masih tidur dalam keadaan berdiri dengan bantal kecil yang diapitnya diketiak. Akhir akhir ini namja chingunya terlihat lelah hingga sering kepergok sedang tertidur lelap oleh para songsaenim.

"Chanyeol, ayo bantu aku membersihkan toilet ini!"

"Channie!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo Couple, couple yang gak ada kemajuan

"Jongin, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" saat ini mereka berdua sedang membersihkan toilet namun pandangan Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo, tak berkedip hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggalihkan pandangannya kearah lain berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Kyungsoo menghindari Jongin tanpa sadar ia menginjak lantai licin yang baru saja ia beri cairan pembersih lantai, Jongin menyadarinya, dengan segera memeluk pinggang kyungsoo untuk menolongnya namun akhirnya mereka terjatuh bersama sama dengan keadaan Jongin menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Mereka saling bertatapan langsung, mata dengan mata namun hidung mereka yang mancung sebagai pembatas diantara mereka. tanpa sadar jantungnya berpompa kencang, melihat wajah jongin secara dekat, wajahnya yang tampan hingga mereka berciuman, hanya berciuman tak lebih. Mereka berdua menutup mata seakan menikmati ciuman lembut ini.

"e-eungggggg...luuu-hannn...aaahhhh...mmmpppphhhh..."

"mmppphhh...hah, hah, hah...uuugggghhhh...sssshhhhhh..."

suara desahan terdengan dari bilik disamping mereka. kyungsoo sadar, ia membuka matanya dan mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga terjatuh dilantai. Jongin mengaduh saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai yang masih basah dengan keras. Ia berusaha menggalihkan wajahnya menghindari Jongin, ia takut jongin melihat wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

Jongin memberdirikan tubuhnya ia berusaha mencari peganggan untuk beridiri, ia merasa pergelanggan kakinya sakit. Kyungsoo menegenggok Jongin yang berusaha membantu Jongin yang ingin berdiri, kini jalan Jongin terseok seok. Kyungsoo bantu memapah Jongin, yang kakinya terkilir

"kau baik baik saja?" Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena mendorong Jongin, Jongin mengangguk.

TENG~~~ TENG~~~ TENG~~~

Lonceng besar sekolah sudah berbunyi, sudah waktunya pulang. Kyungsoo memapah Jongin kekelas untuk mengambil tas mereka. jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dalam diamnya, dan tersenyum. Mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, menunggu jemputan Jongin yang biasa datang cepat. Seorang ahjussi yang beru saja datang menggunakan mobil datang kearah mereka. Ia menggambil Jongin yang tadinya berada di Kyungsoo kini berada di Ahjussi itu.

"tuan muda, ada apa ini?" terlihat guratan guratan khawatir diwajah ahjussi yang sudah berumur itu

"tenang saja, aku baik baik saja ahjussi hanya terkilir hehehe..." kini ia telah masuk kedalam mobil disertai dengan ahjussi yang membawa mobil. Huftttt... aku bisa tenang

Jongin membuka jendela mobilnya tak lupa menyuruh ahjussi berhenti terlebih dahulu, dan mencari kehadiran Kyungsoo, pas.

"Kyungsoo!" kyungsoo menennggok, ia melihat Jongin yang baru saja beriak, ia menggerutkan dahinya

"you're lip so sweet honey, see you again Kyungsoo darling muuachh...!" kiss bye yang dibuat Jongin membuatnya muak, ia segera menggejar jongin dan ingin segera menghabisinya.

"ahjussi kajja!," telat, mobil itu kini sudah berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa girang

"YAK,,KIM JONGIN!"

"HAHAHA...PALLI AHJUSSI!"

'menyebalkan' umpatnya, namun ucapan yang tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya, ia meraba bibirnya yang tadi merasakan bibir Kai yang lembut dan hangat. Ia menghela nafas, entahlah.

* * *

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

Note from Hanna: mian untuk updatenya yang lama, dan maafkan aku untuk fanfic yang tak berguna ini,

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan kemauan kalian, ini udah limitnya saya yang maklum belum dapat pencerahan.

Tak suka, gak apa apa kok yang penting saya sudah berusaha

Maaf yang sebesar besarnya


	3. Chapter 3: EXO Club

**Author: HannaNick**

**Main cast:**

** ~ D.O**

** ~ Jongin ( Kai)**

** ~ EXO DKK**

**Warning:YAOI, TYPO(S), OOC, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO sendiri**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

Щ (^ ᴥ ^) Щ

"hei kyungsoo, nanti ada jadwal EXO Club datanglah kerumah Luhan nanti malam"

"hmm, baiklah gomawo Baekhyun"

"channie~~ kajja!" Baekhyun segera menggaret chanyeol sebelum sang namja chingu kembali kealam mimpi meninggalkanku yang sudah siap pulang. Ahh...aku lupa menjelaskan kepada kalian, sekarang aku adalah anggota EXO, baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian EXO club adalah sekumpulan perfek yang berada disekolah ini, EXO club sendiri terdiri dari dua belas murid yang tersebar diseluruh sekolah. Anggota EXO semuanya adalah namja yang dipilih oleh para murid karena sebuah alasan mulai dari alasan yang masuk akal hingga yang nyeleneh. Mari kita lihat dari anggota pertama

Suho sunbae Bernama asli Kim Joonmyun dia dipilih menjadi perfek karena dirinya yang bagaikan malaikat, melihat senyumnya saja bisa membuatmu tentram dan tenang. Ia selaku malaikat dari EXO harus bisa mengatur para anggota EXO yang luar biasa hebat jika membuat keributan.

Kedua, Kris sunbae bernama asli Wu Yifan dipilih karena terkenal dengan ketampanannya yang selalu membuat yeoja jatuh hati padanya, bahkan dengan tatapan darinya bisa mengakibatkan mimisan, pingsan, gila, hingga luka luka bahkan tewas dalam seketika (O.o killer bener abang Kris...). Selain menjadi wakil dari Suho sunbae dia juga merangkap menjadi kapten basket disekolah karena tingginya bak tiang listrik berjalan,

Chen sunbae bernama asli Kim Jongdae, dipilih karena senyumnya yang memikat dan suara merdunya yang beroktaf tinggi, kadangkala saat latihan menyanyi ia sering berakhir dengan orang jantungan yang memegang dadanya dengan mulut ikan yang selalu manggap saking semangatnya (oppa kalau nyanyi jangan lupa nafas),

Lay sunbae bernama asli Yi xing dipilih karena dancenya yang lentur bagai karet ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang manis menambah kelebihannya,namja berkebangsaan China ini menjabat sebagai anggota,

Ta bernama asli Hwang Zi Tao, dipilih karena dianggap setiap harinya selalu cosplay wajah panda yang sebenarnya WAJAHNYA MEMANG MIRIP PANDA ditambah Tao sering ber-bbuing bbuing hingga terlihat manis mengakibatkan pipinya kadang menjadi korban cubitan maut dari fujoshi diseluruh sekolah dan juga seluruh accesories berbentuk panda mulai dari gantungan hp, tasnya, jaketnya, wallpapernya, piyama, dan wajahnya. menjabat sebagai anggota.

Luhan bernama Xi Luhan, dipilih karena wajahnya sangat manis bahkan mendapat predikat namja paling yeoppo, banyak namja maupun yeoja yang ingin mengaretnya sebagai namja chingu mereka namun bukan rahasia umum kalau Luhan sudah menjadi namja chingu bernama Sehun. Sebagai anggota yang baik ia selalu bersifat manis namun berbeda jika dihadapat Sehun,

Sehun bernama Oh Sehun, dipilih karena kepintaranya yang terkenal sesekolah, memiliki namja chingu yang terkenal Yeoppo menurut orang lain namun killer menurutnya namun ia tahu Luhan akan bersikap begitu saja didepannya. Walaupun ia namja kutu buku dibalik kacamata tebalnya yang selalu ia pakai setiap membaca namun tak ada yang yang pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan dirumah kecuali Luhan yang secara tak sengaja hingga akhirnya Luhan jatuh cinta pada Sehun ah...jangan lupakan kalau Sehunnie kita ini cadel. Dia merupakan anggota EXO paling patuh dan diam dikelasnya,sekelas dengan yeoja chingunya, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai

Kai bernama Kim Jongin, dipilih karena ke-sexy-an tubuhnya yang menurutku mereka yang bilang begitu harus pergi kedokter mata, hei! Dilihat dari mana pun dia itu tak ada bagus bagusnya badan krempeng, berkulit tan, tukang grepe grepe, bermulut manis (oppa makan gula mulu ya.. ᴥ). Menjabat sebagai anggota paling sulit diatur dan menjabat sebagai teman sebangku-ku yang paling berbahaya.

Chanyeol lengkapnya Park Chanyeol, dipilih karena ke-onar-annya yang selalu ia buat, mulai dari mencoret pintu toilet, mencoret wajah kepala sekolah, memotong tiang bendera (kalau yang ini dibantu Kris dan Kai karena malas mendengar ocehan kepala sekolah yang menghabiskan waktu ber abad abad lamanya), berkelahi dengan para sunbae maupun honbae, dan lain lain malangnya saat ini Chanyeol sedang hiatus sementara dari status siaga 1-nya. Sebagai Troublemaker di EXO club, hanya ia yang bisa membuat suasana sunyi senyap berubah menjadi meriah

Xiumin aslinya Kim Minseok namja berkebangsaan korea ini masuk EXO club karena makannya yang bagaikan Changmin generasi ke-2 apalagi jika menyangkut bakpao mungkin berpuluh puluh bakpao mampu ia habiskan dalam hitungan menit hanya untuk melahap makanan favoritnya hingga menyebabkan ia divonis penyakit pipi tembem. Anggota EXO club yang tangannya gak bisa diem buat ngambil bakpao yang biasanya disediakan oleh tuan rumah saat berkumpulnya anggota EXO bisa dibilang ia memiliki motto hidup 'badan diam tangan bertindak'.

Baekhyun lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun, namja manis ini masuk EXO karena pesonanya yang menyilaukan bak mata hari terbit mirip bendera jepang. Namja milik Park Chanyeol ini memiliki sejuta pesona yang mampu membuatku mengalihkan penglihatanku mulai dari matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, underwearnya(?), kissmarknya (kalau yang ini dari sang namjachingu). Baekhyun merupakan HyunA 'Trouble Maker'yang berpasangan dengan Jang Hyunseung jadi berhati hatilah bagi kalian yang melihat mereka bersama maka sebentar lagi akan ada 'sesuatu' yang tak menyenangkan terjadi seperti saat EXO club sedang bertamasnya ke kebun binatang lho kok kaya flashback? Lanjut aja saat itu Baekhyun gak sengaja lihat monyet yang sedang makan pisang segepok nah kebetulan disampingnya ada Chanyeol yang siap siaga membuat masalah dan juga kebetulan Baekhyun megang eyeliner dan baju adeknya yang namanya Hanna (narsis dikit ye ώ) alhasil ada fashion Show untuk monyet dan saudaranya (red: orang utan) dengan dandanan menor ditambah eyeliner yang ketebalannya mirip sapu ijuk, lipstik merah semerah mawar yang biasa dipakai buat kondangannya ahjumma ahjumma dan gayanya men! Buset dah mirip noona noona yang biasa gaya ditiang tiang sambil nari sekseh yang diajari Baekhyun yang anehnya nyambung aja lagi, mungkin ada ikatan batin antara Monyet-Baekhyun (peace men! ^_^V) moment ini diabadikan sebagai sejarah yang mampu membuat seluruh penghuni plus pegawai cengo antara ingin ketawa dan pingin muntah namun pas terakhir kan pasti ada penutupan nah untuk penutupannya Baekhyun udah siapin yang special, namun pas ditampilin malah membuat seluruh penggunjung kabur kocar kacir gak lupa orang tua alias umma-appa yang bawa anae langsung didekep diketiak ummanya plus kabur secepat gledek, salah satu pengunjung yang berada diantara kerumunan itu berkata 'awassssss ada macan lepas' 'HELP MEEE' 'kkkkyyyyaaaa!' 'umma!anakmu yang tampan ketinggalan' 'ehmmppphhhh...'( kalau yang ini HunHan yang gak tau tempat buat NC-an), memang...BaekYeol itu punya aja ide yang membuat orang kalang kabut dengan tingkahnya ( ͡ ̮ ͡ )

D.O itu aku, lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo panggilanya Dio apa enggak Kyungsoo, dengan alasan ia merupakan anak baru diEXO, sungguh tidak masuk akal karena EXO club dipilih karena memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya yang spesial namun dirinya...entahlah, walau begitu anehnya juga para EXO club memperlakukanku sama dengan yang lain kecuali saat memperlakukan Chanyeol karena dia siaga 1 jadi seluruh anggota harus berhati hati dengan Chanyeol namun tetap saja tanpanya seluruh kegiatan EXO kurang meriah. Kalian mau tau kegiatan EXO?

EXO club itu sebenarnya kurang penting namun bisa membuatmu menginggat masa kecilmu

Kegiatan mereka itu

.

.

Maen

.

.

.

.

Rahasia ah...

.

.

.

* * *

"ah...kau sudah datang Kyungsoo, masuklah yang lain sudah menunggu" Kyungsoo segera masuk setelah dipersilahkan Luhan si tuan rumah sebagai tempat berkumpulnya EXO club saat ini, ternyata hampir seluruh anggota sudah datang seperti Chanyeol yang duduk dengan beralaskan karpet bersama seluruh anggota yang sudah siap memulai permainan, Kyungsoo duduk tenang disamping Tao yang juga duduk tenang diatas selembar karpet sambil mengobrol dengan Luhan setelah beberapa menit tak dimulai mulai padahal seluruh anggota sudah datang akhirnya bertanya pada namja disampingnya

"kenapa belum dimulai, Tao?" namja cosplay-yan panda itu menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangkat bahunya dengan artian ia tidak tahu, mencari info lagi Kyungsoo menatap seluruh EXO sudah datang mulai dari BaekYeol, Kris, Tao, ChenMin, HunHan, Kai, Sulay. Lengkap, siapa lagi yang kurang?

"kris, kita menunggu siapa?" kini, namja bersurai emas dan bertubuh tinggi bak tiang bendera yang ditanyakan namja bernama Kris itu menenggok ke arah Kyungsoo

"kami sedang men-"

"MANA BAKPAONYA LUHANNIE, AKU LAPAR~~" kalau yang ini kalian pasti tau siapa dia yang sedang berbicara seperti itu yups... Xiumin merenggek meminta makanan favoritnya yang selalu ada di setiap pertemuan EXO, pipinya yang tembem itu terus saja merenggek pada luhan untuk mengeluarkan bakpao sebagai cemilannya.

"ne ne tunggu sebentar" akhirnya Luhan kembali dengan membawa berbagai cemilan yang berada dirumahnya untuk disajikan

"baiklah mari kita mulai permainan kita, sebelum dimulai mari kita berdoa agar-"

"tutup mulutmu atau kususutkan tubuhmu jadi makin pendek" Suho diam tak berkutik, kutukan manjur dari kris memang hebat untuk menutup mulut Suho

"Kris ayo dikocok, udah gak sabar nih"

"please deh Baek, kita bukan arisan kalo kau mau arisan sono ikut Mommyku(ketahuan nih...anak mami) kebetulan lagi ada arisan dirumah" Kris menatap Baekhyun yang tegang menunggu siapa yang dapat- tunggu ini bukan arisan, Kris mulai pusing dengan seluruh anggota yang tidak normal ini.

"Tao, kau beli ini dimana? Yeopo banget sih! Sehunnie belikan aku ini ne ne..." kini mari kita alihkan ke Tao dan Luhan yang sedang menatap imut kaos yang dipakai Tao, kaos Vneck dengan gambar wajah panda yang lucu dan manis membuat sipemakai terlihat ingin memakannya begitu pula dengan abang Kris yang tak sengaja menatap Tao tanpa berkedip bagai senter yang selalu bersinar kesatu arah yaitu mas mata panda.

Oh...lihatlah Pandaku itu, maksudku namja manis itu

Sungguh mengalihkan duniaku~~~

Oh mas Kris pandamu memang selalu mempesona setiap saat, mari kita lihat hunHan kembali

"kau pathi thangat manith Luhannie" gumam Sehun sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang kendur sambil menatap wajah Luhan yang semangat menatap catalog pakaian pakaian imut yang biasanya Tao beli dan tentunya harus bergambar panda, mari kita tengok SuLay

"Lay sayang, aku tadi dibentak oleh manusia tiang itu, hiks...hatiku sakit Lay...coba bayangkan bagaimana hatiku saat ini" Suho yang saat ini OCC merenggek pada Lay karena dikatai secara tidak langsung mengatainya pendek, sebagai makhluk agak sempura kekurangan Suho hanya kurang tinggi, ingat kurang tinggi! Berbeda dengan Kris yang juga agak sempurna sebab hidupnya kurang sempurna tanpa pasangan alias jongnes a.k.a Jomblo Ngenes

"please Suho, jangan berlebihan kau jadi OOC deh" ok, abaikan yang ini mari kita mulai permainan ini dimulai dari sang tuan rumah yaitu Luhannie dengan urutan duduk yaitu BaekYeol, ChenMin, Kris, Kai, HunHan, Tao, D.O, dan SuLay membuat lingkaran lingkaran dengan ditengah tengahnya terdapat sebuah botol untuk diputar

"tau aturan mainnya kan?" tanya Kris pada seluruh anggota dan dibalas anggukan mengerti semua yang ada disana

"ok, Luhan silahkan putar botolnya" aura mencekam mulai membara beriringan dengan berputarnya botol hingga akhirnya botol itu mengarah ke Chen tunggu berputar lagi Ke Xiumin lalu Kris- Kai- Sehun- Luhan-Suho dan stop! Mulut botol itu berhenti didepan Suho. Suho hanya bisa menelan ludah berat kemudian menatap Luhan yang sedang menyeringai devil. 'Gawat!'batin Suho

"nah...Kim Joonmyung Truth or Dare" tanya Luhan sambil melirik Suho yang keringat dingin, setelah menimba pilihannya akhirnya ia memilih "Truth..." ujar Suho, Luhan tertawa puas dengan setan dalam dirinya

"nah Suho, aku ingin kau jujur apa benar minggu lalu kau memakai rok karena kalah taruhan dengan Chanyeol" Suho hanya diam mematung dengan batin terus mengumpat Chanyeol karena taruhan mereka, jika boleh jujur apa yang Luhan bilang memang benar ia dan Chanyeol taruhan jika ia berani bolos melewati pagar pembatas yang rumayan tinggi itu ia akan mendapat tiket bioskop gratis dari Chanyeol namun jika tidak ia harus berani memakai pakaian yeoja selama sehari, namun bukan Suho namannya jika tidak bisa melewati dinding setinggi dua meter itu namun sayang ia kepergok oleh security sekolah hingga gagal sialnya lagi Chanyeol tidak ikut dihukum karena ia terlebih dahulu melewati dinding itu dan berkencan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah siap diluar sekolah.

Akhirnya...aibnya terbuka juga sepandai pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya terlihat juga, sungguh memakai rok yeoja adalah pengalaman paling bersejarah menurut Suho dan dalam ingatanya terpampang jelas untuk jangan pernah lagi berurusan dengan Chanyeol,

"ne...itu aku" ujar Suho lirih namun dapat didengah oleh semuannya hingga mereka tertawa jarang jarang Suho bersikap memalukan seperti ini apalagi Chanyeol yang siap mengeluarkan sesuatu didompetnya yang rumayan tebal dengan uang dan selca dirinya dan Baekhyun dan sebuah foto msterius, yang sebelumnya sebuah foto itu berada ditangan Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun kemudian Chen, Xiumin hingga ketangan Luhan dan Luhan terbahak bahak hingga Sehun melihatnya agak risih Suho langsung mengambil foto itu dan terlihatlah dirinya yang sedang memakai rok namun menghadap kebelakang tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya malu tetapi seseorang yang memegang tongkat entah itu siapa karena tidak tercetak namun tongkat nakal itu membuat boxernya terlihat dan boxernya itu bergambar KRONG seekor naga hijau kecil. Sungguh MKKB a.k.a masa kecil kurang bahagia.

"YAKKK! CHANYEOL DARI MANA KAU DAPAT INI!" awassss Suho ngamuk, mari kita abaikan. Kembali kita kelatar ruang Luhan yang kembali memanas Suho sudah siap dengan botolnya, ia menatap kanan kiri was was tanganya sudah siap menutar dengan satu tangan dan botol itu mulai berputar putar hingga akhirnya melemah putarannya hingga mengarah ke Xiumin oh tidak bergerak lagi ke arah Kris dan stop botol itu sudah tak bergerak lagi hingga tepat berada didepan Kris, Suho menatap Kris yang mengeluarkan aura aura menyeramkan

"em...truth or Dare Kris?" tanya Suho takut takut aura mematikan Kris membuatnya tak berdaya ok abaikan

"Dare" ucap Kris, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Kris itu lebih memilih nekat dari pada jujur, namun kesempatan itu sudah didepan mata, Kris bersabarlah

"ok kris, aku mau kau menembak Tao disini sampai kau diterimanya" matilah kau Kris

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

* * *

Note** from **Hanna: **hello semuanya! **Maaf ya untuk updatenya yang lama maklum udah kelas tiga SMP udah mau menghadapi UN, untuk yang masih tunggu Fanfic ini thaks banget,

**Dan mohon izin untuk semuanya karena aku bakal Hiatus karena mau focus untuk menhadapi UN yang tinggal dua bulan lagi a.k.a delapan minggu lagi**

Kalau ada yang kurang silahkan PM saya

**Thanks to: Kim Hyunshi,** Choi minzy,** Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics,**siscaMinstalove, **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw ,**kyungier, **Ryu Chanhyun, **Tania3424, **lisna HunHan, **Rinie hun, **devinatan98**, ,** sari2min**, Sari Nur hanifah, **SooBaby1213, **Septaaa malas log

Thanks buat semuannya!


	4. Chapter 4: ToD TaoRis

**Title: I Want You, Darling**

**Chapter: 4 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick09**

**Main cast:**

** ~ D.O**

** ~ Jongin ( Kai)**

** ~ EXO DKK**

**Warning:YAOI, BL, BoyxBoy, TYPO(S), OOC, tidak menggunakan EYD, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO sendiri**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**Chapter 4: Truth Or Dare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Want You, Darling Chapter 4**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

"Maksud loe?" tanya Kris sambil mendeath glare semua orang, terutama Suho si pohon toge. Aura mencengkram dipenuhi suara suara menggerikan, sebuah tulisan yang dibuat dengan sendirinya dengan warna merah darah ok, mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan tapi inilah isi pikiran Suho yang teraniaya salurkan sumbangan anda dalam program **POOR SUHO, THE CHAIRMAN OF EXO CLUB**

"Jangan malu malu Kris, nanti malu malu kucing" ucap Chen sambil tertawa terbahak bahak yang diikuti oleh EXO lainya, godaan yang dimulai dari bibir Chen kini beralih ke bibir Doll man, Xi Luhan

"Cepetan nanti si Tao diambil yang lain baru tau rasa" luhan tertawa sinis kearah Kris dan dibalas tatapan mengerikan kearah Luhan dan sekitarnya membuat hawa hawa merinding gimana gitu, para Anggota yang lain terus saja menggoda Kris dengan ucapan berusaha sedangkan Tao yang merasa binggung hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri karena dari tadi nama sedari tadi disebutkan

"Kyungsoo, kalau boleh tahu kenapa nama Tao disebutkan Luhan memangnya Tao salah apa?" tanya Tao pada Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya, merasa dipanggil Kyungsoo langsung menenggok kearah sebelahnya tepatnya Tao

"Bukan kok, we are sedang membujuk Kris untuk menyatakan cintanya padamu" bisik Kyungsoo pada Tao, beberapa menit mencernam maksud ucapan Kyungsoo akhirnya pipinya bersemu merah. Tao menatap Kris yang kepalanya menunduk malu malu, Kris pun mencuri pandangan sebentar kearah Tao

"Kris, gw tau loe suka sama Tao cepat tembak dia atau gw nanti ngedahului lu" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya, mendengar itu Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari kalau Baekhyun ngambek dengan ucapannya itu mulai merangkul Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun menolak disentuh Chanyeol karena terlanjur sakit hati dengan ucapan Chanyeol

"Jangan pegang pegang, Baekki benci Channie"

"Tenanglah Baekki, aku hanya ingin mendahului Kris karena aku akan mengangkat Tao menjadi anak kita Baekki" mata Baekhyun seketika Bling Bling, mendengar ucap Chanyeol Baekhyun langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan mencari keberadaan Tao dan langsung memeluk tubuh Tao

"Mulai sekarang, Tao adalah anakku dengan Channie kalau ada yang mendekatinya awas kalian!" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Tao possesif, Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak bahak sedangkan yang lainya hanya diam sambil mengumat

"Emangnya Tao mau punya Umma kayak loe?" tanya Chen, Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya begitu pula dengan Tao

.

BLETAKK

.

"Ngomong lagi lu akan mendapat kecupan manis dari kepala sekolah" Chen langsung merengut sambil mengelus kepalanya setelah menghantam botol yang digunakan untuk bermain ToD. Baekhyun dan Tao pun merasa bahagian dilindungi oleh sang Yeobo-Appa

"Gomawo Appa, gomawo Umma Wekkk~~ Chen Ahjussi" Tao langsung menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chen dan tersenyum bahagia kearah Chanyeol

"Jadi...ini ceritanya tentang BaekYeolTao Family?" Sehun menggeleng

"Haruthnya Klist-Tao Moment, entah kenapa melenceng thalah alah" oke, mungkin untuk bahasa cadel perlu penerjemah khusus yeah...walaupun Cadel tetep aja Luhan nempelnya sama si Cadel

"Sehun, kamu cadel ya?" tanya Kai polos, WATADOSS XDD

"Maaf aja ya Kai, kita ini udah thekelath belapa tahun thih?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar menatap kai, Kai langsung menghitung berapa lama kebersamaanya dengan Sehun 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10,...15

"Lima belas tahun kita bersama Sehun, berbagi cerita berbagi duka berbagi kamar berbagi kolor"

"Balu thadar, telus ngapai aja thelama ini =_ ="

"Hehehe~~ soalnya gw bosan liat muka lu jadi gw lupa"

"Sabar Sehunnie, mungkin Kai khilaf"

**I Want You, Darling**

/|\

/o|o\

"Cepetan nih...gw nunggunya udah lama bosen nih..." ucap kyungsoo, sudah setengah jam mereka membuang buang waktu saat ini kasusnya masih sama. Ada Chen yang lagi bermurung durja menunggu giliran, ada ChanBaekTao yang asik keluarga baru, ada Kai yang tertidur dibahu Kyungsoo dan yang pasti Kyungsoo menolak tapi akhirnya ya...begitulah Kyungsoo mulai merelakan bahunya, ada Xiumin yang mulai mules kebanyakan makan tadi lupa cuci tangan, HunHan masih anteng soalnya Sehun mulai ngantuk nungguin ini acara gak selesai selesai akhirnya tertidur dipaha nyaman luhan dan luhan menggelus surai Sehun intinya...saat ini yang berada dalam stress tingkat #Dewa hanya Kris,

"Kris ayolah Hoam~ cepetan gw ngantuk" ucap Chen sambil berpangku ria, yang lainnya juga mengangguk menyetujui ucapa Chen

"...Baiklah, Ta-Tao..."

"Ya, ada apa ge?"

"Eng...Tao..."

"Ada apa ge?"

"..Tao..."

"CEPETAN!"

"Iya iya kagak sabaran amat jadi orang"

.

"...Eng...Tao"

.

"I Love you, would you be my Uke"

"Ge~~~" Kris berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Tao dan menarik tangan kanan Tao membuat pose berlutut mengucapkan kata cinta dalam bahasa inggris dan menawarkan Tao untuk menjadi Uke-nya, Kris tak berani menatap wajah Tao hanya berani memandang tangan lembut Tao. tanpa banyak waktu Tao menganguk dan memeluk tubuh Kris dan pelukkan itu dibalas oleh Kris

"Thanks Tao, I Love You"

"Tao juga cinta Kris ge~ soalnya Kris ge baik"

.

"Telingaku yang salah atau memang Tao bilang kalau Kris itu baik?" ucap Suho polos membuat telinga Kris bergerak

"Setahuku Kris itu tukang bully, apalagi membully diriku yang tampan ini" ucapan Suho hanya hanya dianggap angin berlalu oleh yang lainnya yang sedang mengadakan acara 'Selamat KrisTao'

"Selamat Baby Tao, Umma dan Appa selalu mendoakanmu"

"Terima kasih Umma Baekkie, Appa Channie"

"Jaga Tao baik baik kalau gak gw gak bakalan mengajak loe berbuat ulah"

"Tenang saja Chanyeol, aku akan menjaga Tao sebaik mungkin"

"Selamat ya...Tao"

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ie"

"Selamat ya Tao, semoga langgeng"

"Terima kasih juga Kai-ie, kapan kalian akan menyusul?" entah kenapa setelah ucapan Tao tadi suasana hening tercipta, Kai diam saja sambil mencerna kalimat Tao sedangkan Kyungsoo juga terdiam sambil menutupi wajah merahnya

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, ya kan Kyungsoo Baby~~"

"Ukhh~~ lepaskan Kai,"

"Selamat Tao, semoga tahan sama makhluk seperti Kris"

"Iya, terima kasih Luhannie"

"Thelamat ya Tao"

"Terima kathih Thehunnie,"

"Ngehina aku ya Tao?"

"Enggak kok Thehunnie, mungkin firuth Thehunnie menyebal bethok bethok Thehunnie pakai mathkel bial gak nulal"

"Iya deh, bethok aku pakai mathkel bial gak nulal"

"Selamat ya Tao ^^!"

"Iya makasih Suho Ahjussi!, Lay Ahjumma"

"Lay sayang~~ aku dipanggil Ahjussi Hwaaaa~~~"

"Berisik"

"Selamat ya Tao, semoga bisa bertahan sampai akhir"

"Iya, Terima kasih Chennie"

"Selamat ya Tao, kapan pajak jadiannya?"

.

HENING,

.

Seketika suasana yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi hening, mulai dari KaiD.O, SuLay, HunHan, ChanBaek, Chen dan juga TaoRis yang baru jadian. Ucapa Xiumin tadi menyadarkan sesuatu.

"OH IA PAJAK JADIANNYA KAPAN?!" baru sadar ya mas mas

**I Want You, Darling**

/|\

/o|o\

"Pulang dulu ya Luhan-ie, makasih makananya"

"Iya sama sama, besok lagi loe jangan hadir lagi ya...bangkrut gw"

"Bye pasangan yang baru jadian"

"Makasih Chennie"

"PJ-nya kami tunggu Kris~~"

"Hust~ hust~ pergi sana"

"Kris aku minta anugrahmu biar bisa tinggi"

"Cepat pergi saja pendek"

"Hiks hiks Hwaaaa~~ T^T Tao, Kris mengataiku pendek lagi"

Sebenarnya acara ini belum selesai entah kenapa mungkin sudah terlalu malam takut dimarahi oleh Umma-Appa mereka, jadi mereka berjanji menghentikan permainan ini dan melanjutkannya di kantin sekolah. SuLay udah pulang duluan naik motor, ChenMin juga udah dijemput sama sopirnya, Tao udah dianterin sama Kris pakai Ferrari merah-nya dapat bonus kecupan manis dipipinya yang mungkin seumur hidup gak bakal dicuci itu muka, ChanBaek masih ngoes aja maklum Ngoes itu sehat dan romantis XDDD

Kyungsoo hari ini kebetulan dapet pesan singkat sama Ummanya untuk menginap dirumah Luhan maklum aja Ummanya Kyungsoo itu temennya Umma Luhan, sedangkan Sehun yang tadi berangkat bareng Kai hanya bisa diam sambil mendengar ocehan Kai saat mengetahui ban mobilnya kempes dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya

"Bagaimana kita pulang Sehunnie?"

"Entahlah Kai, kita cali hotel thaja mobilnya palkil dithini"

Kai akhirnya menyetujui usulan teman sehidup sematinya si Cadel, Kai dan Sehun mengambil dompet dan ponsel yang memang sudah kebiasaan mereka menaruhnya di mobil, tak lupa mengambil beberapa bungkus roti untuk ngemil diperjalanan dan sebuah senter

"Ayo Kai,"

CKLING~~, CKLING~~

Kai menekan tombol yang berada diremot, menekan tombol kunci dan bersiap meninggalkan mobilnya tercinta, maklum Sehun itu numpang naik dan numpang bawa.

"Kok bawa thentel sih?"

"buat menyorot hantu, kali nanti lihat hantu cadel"

"Seneng belel lu ngehina gw Kai, makan tuh thentel"

"Woles Sehunnie, gw Cuma bercanda kok"

"Belcanda lu gak lucu Kai"

"Gw bukan badut, makanya gak lucu"

"Telthelah elu lah Kai,"

"Bray, kacamata lu lama lama mirip kaca jendela rumah gua tebel bener,"

"Ngehina gw lu?"

"Sumpah gw jujur Sehunnie,"

"Males gw temenan thehidup themati thama loe Kai, ngejek gua mulu"

"Tapi loe gak nyesel kan tukeran boxer sama gua?"

"Gak juga sih, soalnya boxel lu enak dipake"

"Bagi dong lotinya, gw lapel..."

"Jangan banyak banyak gw juga-HWAAAA"

"ANDWEEE SEHUNNIE GAK BOLEH PERGI"

Mereka yang beberapa menit berjalan dan masih tenang sambil memakan roti punya Kai itu tadi, sebelum Luhan mengagetkan mereka yang langsung membuat mereka keselek roti.

"Uhkkk..." dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan roti tadi akhirnya keluar dari tenggorokan kedua cowok kece tadi, setelahnya mereka bisa bernafas lega

"Heh luhan, ngapai lu disitu kayak minta ditabrak mobil tau gak sih"

"Hufttt...hampil aja mati kethelek"

"Aigo~~ Sehunnie kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Siapa yang salah?"

"Sehun begitu juga gara gara Loe"

"Gak mungkin, iya kan Sehunnie sayang"

"Emang salah Luhannie, ngapain tiba tiba ada dithitu kayak hantu aja"

"Woi Luhan, bukannya Kyungsoo nginep dirumah lu trus dianya kemana?"

"Ah...ia juga, sekarang dimana ya...?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menunggu proses loading yang berada diotak mereka. masing nuggu kecepatan mereka per sekon itu lama, tiba tiba seorang Namja dengan mata bling bling datang datang dengan berpeluh keringat dalam keadaan berlari, itukan Kyungsoo

"Huh, huh, huh...Luhannie kenapa aku ditinggal dirumah sendirian"

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo-ie, aku sibuk mengejar cintaku, babyku, honeyku"

"Sehunnie menginap saja dirumahku oke?"

**I Want You, Darling**

/|\

/o|o\

"Kim Jongin, menyingkir dari tubuhku atau kau kutendang jauh jauh sampai mental dan terbakar sampai item"

"Kita ini bagi bagi jangan maruk sendiri"

"Iya juga sih, tapi sanaan dikit kek hampir jatuh nih"

"Gw juga sempit baby~"

"Dikit aja kok, gak nyampe semeter kan"

"Tetep aja sempit Kyungsoo Changy"

"Yaudah lu tidur dilantai"

"Gw gak bisa tidur dilantai, nanti badan gw langsung sakit Sayang"

Keributan diatas ranjang berukuran single ini membuat perkara antara Kai dan Kyungsoo, mereka terus saja mengoceh dengan bahasa ambruradul. Kai yang berada disisi kanan sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berada disisi kiri terus saja mengomel mendapat kasur yang sempit naujubillah Cuma muat satu orang dan sekarang dipaksa buat desak desakkan

"Kai..."

"Hm..."

"Kai..."

"Hmm..."

"Sanaan dikit masak gak bisa sih"

"Dibilangin udah sempit, ngeyel banget sih Honey"

semburat merah mucul dikedua pipi kyungsoo, kyungsoo langsung memunggungi tubuh Kai sambil mengatur deru nafas dan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Merasa dipunggungi Kai mulai tersenyum jahil. Kai melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang kyungsoo dan mendekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo kearahnya, hingga dada lebar Kai bertemu dengan punggung halus Kyungsoo. Perlakuan Kai membuat Kyungsoo tidak dapat melakukan apa apa hanya bernafas dengan memburu dengan syaraf yang berada didalam tubuhnya membuat wajah manis itu terbalut warna merah membara. Kai makin mejadi saat menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan menaruh wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo dan mengecup leher Kyungsoo yang sensitif hingga tanpa sadar membuat kyungsoo mendesah dalam keadaan tertidur.

"Enghhh~~~"

Kai menggulas senyum nista dalam batinnya, berusaha berbuat nakal lagi dengan menggelus belahan bokong Kyungsoo dan menusuk nusuk jarinya secara perlahan hanya menusuk nusuk dan wajahnya terkena bogem mentah dari Kyungsoo yang telah sadar dari statusnya yang tertidur dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat Kai

"YAKKK! PERVERT"

Kai hanya mengaduh setelah mendapat bogem mentah dan juga dorongan dari Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh tak elit, Kyungsoo hanya menatap garang Kai yang saat ini hanya tersenyum puas setelah menggerjai Kyungsoo baby-nya. Walaupun Kai mengeluarkan senyuman tetap saja syaraf wajahnya yang tampan dan bokongnya mejerit jerit kesakitan.

Setelah merasa sakitnya mulai berhenti Kai pun mulai berdiri dan mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang menyadari si Pervert mendekat langsung menyiapkan ancang ancang pertahanan diri. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tak berkedip bagimana tidak, ia baru sadar kalau wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena dirinya, dalam hati Kai kembali tertawa nista dalam batinnya

Kai tanpa banyak waktu langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terlentang diatas kasur single tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya diam karena shock saat Kai menghisap bibirnya yang seksi. Kai terus saja menghisap bahkan mengigitnya gemas apalagi saat mendapat perlawanan dari Kyungsoo dengan mendorong dadanya. Walaupun awalnya Kyungsoo menolak mentah mentah perlakuan dari kai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan nafsunya dengan melingkarkan lenganya dileher Kai.

Tangan Kai tidak tinggal diam, tangannya dengan lincah menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bagian intim didalam mulut Kyungsoo, mengitari berbagai sela sela dinding mulut Kyungsoo dan beradu lidah sambil menautkan benda tidak bertulang itu. Posisi yang benar benar mendukung, Kai yang menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sepasang tangan lincah dari kedua pihak.

"Mpppth~~~"

"Eunggg~~~"

.

KRIETT~~~

.

"Kai, gw pinjem kunci mobil lu~~" Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan tanganya yang berada leher Kai dan mendorong tubuh Kai menjauhi tubuhnya, dengan enggan Kai melepas ciuman itu hingga terlihat benang saliva dari kedua belah pihak yang baru saja bermain dengan indra pengecap.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar yang didalamnya terdapat sepasang manusia yang baru saja bermain indah hanya diam tak bergerak, mungkin bisa dibilang seperti mati suri. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling menatap Sehun yang masih saja terdiam sambil memegang kenop pintu, beberapa menit akhirnya Sehun sadar dan menghela nafas

"Kai, gw mau ambil Kaoth, baju gw bathah dithilam aer sama Luhannie" Kai langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada diatas meja disamping kasur yang diatasnya terdapat dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Kai langsung melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Sehun dan diterima baik oleh Sehun.

"Hun..."

"hm..."

"Itu aer kran apa aer sperma"

"Fulgar amat bahatha lu Kai,"

"Kirain Sehunnie..."

"Berthihin bibir Kyungthoo tuh, mau pergi gua dari hal hal yang belbau nithta"

"Kayak lu gak aja,"

"Gw ini anak baik baik, Kim Jongin"

Sehun langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai tak lupa menutup pintu sebelum Luhan melihat dan merajuk meminta yang itu itu. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang masih ada dikekanggannya, bibir seksi itu terlihat membengkak akibat kebiasaanya menghisap terlalu parah jangan salahkan dirinya yang tak tahan menghisap bibir manis, lembut nan kenyal itu apalagi wajah pemilik bibir seksi itu terlihat basah karena keringat entah karena suasana yang panas atau hawa dalam dirinya yang terasa panas, wajah basah itu terlihat menggairahkan dan membuat siapa saja tidak tahan ingin kembali merasakan bibir itu.

Kyungsoo juga menatap Kai kagum, rambut basah acak acakan itu terlihat seksi bahkan melebihi body Choi Siwon apalagi Kai memiliki black skin yang terlihat makin terlihat seperti Namja jantan, hidung mancungnya, wajah tampan, pakaian yang beberapa kancingnya lepas entah kemana mungkin tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menarik pakaian Kai saking terbakar kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Kai memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya.

Ibu jari Kai membersihkan bekas saliva entah milik siapa dan menjilatnya, hingga terlihat tertelan dengan jakunnya yang terihat turun kebawah dan kembali lagi ketempat semula. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap betapa sexynya Kai apalagi berada didekatnya.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Mau ciuman hot ala Kkamjong?"

Tanpa meminta jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Kai langsung melahap kembali bibir Kyungsoo

"Mpthhh~~stop engh~~Kai"

"Kai! Eunghhhh~~ Kai~~ mpphhh~ stop"

"Ok, ok, baiklah Honey"

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

^o^~~! Aku kembali, I Back okay? Maaf untuk part ini aku menggunakan bahasa yang tidak masuk dalam kata EYD ejaan yang disempurnakan. Entah kenapa terlihat lebih seru karena disini mereka masih anak SMA, jadi asik aja gituh dan yang pasti lebih dimengerti oleh kalian kalau yang gak suka saya minta maaf *Bow

Oh, masalah Silent Reader aku masih binggung entah kenapa dan saya juga tidak tahu mengapa mungkin dia tidak akun atau malah memberikan jejaknya entahlah saya pusing ok,

Ok, mungkin yang cuap cuap paragraf kedua kari kita abaikan kembali kepada Review yang berbaik hati mau memberikan jejak maupun komentar kepadaku Thanks #Kebiasaan. Mungkin aku gak bisa jawab dab aku hanya bisa

Thanks to: Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Shin Min Hwa, Ryu ryungie, Oh Younghun, RuRuBeak, Ryu, Salmon, Ajib4ff, SiscaMinstalove,HunHan's Wife. Kyungier, Sari Nur Hanifah, Guest, Mitatitu, Lisna sianakmanza


	5. Chapter 5: Alon Alon Gratis

**Title: I Want You, Darling**

**Chapter: 5 of ?**

**Author: HannaNick09**

**Main cast:**

** ~ D.O**

** ~ Jongin ( Kai)**

** ~ EXO DKK**

** ~Cameo: (XXX) in VIXX member**

**Warning:YAOI, BL, BoyxBoy, TYPO(S), OOC, tidak menggunakan EYD, CERITA GAJE**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: soal ini cari sendiri karna saya tidak tau**

**Disclaimer: This is EXO couple, and this is fav. Author**

**Milik SM, Family and EXO sendiri**

**If you don't like please don't bash**

Happy reading

**Chapter 4: Alon along gratis ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Want You, Darling Chapter 5**

/|\

/o|o\

.

.

.

"Kai, ini udah gak bitha thanaan thempit nih" Ujar Sehun pada Kai yang berada disampingnya

"Ini tuh udah limit Sehunnie" Jawab Kai enteng

"Tau gini gua bawa mobil gua thendiri," Gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri

"Bukannya mobil lu lagi diservis?" Tanya Kai

"Kemarin udah thelesai," Jawab Sehun

"Si Kris tega banget, mobil kecil kayak gini disuruh sepuluh orang gila kali tuh orang" Sehun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kai begitu pula dengan semuanya yang berad didalam mobil

"Dia tuh pingin belduaan sama Tao" Ujar Chanyeol yang berada di jok mobil laing belakang

"Lu semua juga kagak kere kere amat kenapa gak bawa mobil sendiri!" Seluruh bagian mobil terkena dampratan suara menggelegar milik Kai, Sehun apalagi gendang telinganya hampir pecah gara gara itu Kai toa-nya mirip toa masjid

"Gua males bawa Kai, gua males pulangnya lagian gua udah PW" Ujar Chanyeol disertai senyum pamer gigi

"Chanyeol, bukannya rumah lu Cuma tiga blok dari rumah gua?" Tanya Kai

"Masalah PWnya yang belum teratasi" Ucap Chanyeol

"Kesempatan lu, bilang aja mau dempet dempet sama Baekhyun" Chanyeol hanya bisa pamer gigi lagi mendengar ucapan Kai

"Ya...begitulah," Ujar Chanyeol

"Sana bawa mobil lu, bukannya kemaren lu abis dibeliin mobil baru?" Tanya Kai

"Tau nih Chanyeol, bukannya kemalin abis dibeliin mobil balu sama Tante Palk" Kini giliran si Cadel yang unjuk bicara, tolong buka kamus cadel ^o^

"Lu juga, ngapa Cuma bisa numpang doang sama kai mobil dirumah lu berjejer kayak meteran bukannya dirumah lu ada mini bus kenapa gak pake itu aja biar muat berdua belas" Ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun

"Oh...ia ya...Kai kenapa lu gak ingetin gua?" Sehun menepuk tubuh Kai,

"Lu gak minta pendapat dulu sama gua Cadel" Ujar Kai

"Kenapa gak dari tadi aja sih!, sesek gua sama duo Trouble maker" Ujar Chen yang berada disamping BaekYeol, badanya hampir gak kelihatan tuh orang

"Sabar Chen, olang thabal thualanya panjang" Ujar Sehun menenangkan hati sang Kim jong Dae

"Kalau gitu loe semua keluar dari mobil sempit ini, ayo Baekkie..." Ajak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah pingsan karena acara sesak sesakan didalam mobil tersebut, bagaimana tidak sebuah mobil ukuran sedang ditumpangi oleh sepuluh orang sekaligus, para EXO Club saat itu sedang berlibur...Si Jenter ngajakin pergi liburan ke Villanya, sebagai orang yang males ngeluarin duit akhirnya semuanya ikut aja rumayan toh...liburan diajakin, makan dibeliin, jajan dijajanin kurang enak apa coba?

"Haduh..oksigen mana oksigen" Kyungsoo langsung mencari udara setelah beluar dari perkumpulan perkumpulan pengantrian sembako gratis(?), ok...silahkan ralat ucapan saya

"Sabar kyungsoo...kita sudah bebas dari mobil itu" Ujar Xiumin

"Si jenter mana sih, kok kagak kelihatan dari tadi" Chen sedari tadi ngocem mulu, pada males dengarnya soalnya panas gini mendingan cari tempat yang ada pohonya. Mereka sedari tadi berkumpul dirumah Kai yang saat ini kosong melompong gak ada orang, nungguin Kris lama aja sampai mau garing kayak wafer.

"Palingan ngaca dulu, maskeran trus baru berangkat... udah ngacanya bisa dua jam lagi" Ujar Chen

"Yakk...keburu mateng nih gua" Giliran Kai yang ngeluh

"Lu kan emang item Kai, tinggal dikathih garem thama thaoth latha areng" Kai Cuma bisa tahan diri sama sobat sehidup sematinya

"Jujur amat lu...jujur" Sehun cengegesan

"Thehun memang anak jujur, Kim Jongin" Kai lagi nyari centong mau mukul si Cadel

Semua yang berada didalam mobil kecil milik Kai langsung keluar mencari udara segar, mulai dari KaiSeKyungMinHanChenChanBaekSuLay (Kai, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho dan Lay), berjejer keluar seperti kereta apai keluar dari mobil yang bisa membuat mereka mati berjamaah karena kesempitan. Kelihatan dari wajah mereka yang memerah kekurangan oksigen dan kekurangan lahan

"Si Jenter lama amat, bosen gua Lay sayang~~ aku bingung nih" Suho jongkok dilapangan rumah Kai, kebetulan tuh mobil diparkirin dilapangan kayak tur-nya anak SD. Suho jongkok sambil ngipasin badanya pakai koran yang ia bawa buat dibaca yang pasti gunanya buat dibaca...saya tegaskan untuk dibaca bukan diminum, dipakai, ditelen tapi dibaca ok titik dan abaikan

"Bingung pegangan Suho Baby~~" Suho pout-tin bibirnya, Lay-nya tidak pernah memikirkannya secara lahir-batin

"Bukan begitu juga kali Lay sayang, maksudnya ajakin apa gitu biar gak bosen" Ujar suho masih ngipasin badanya yang bercucuran biji keringet

"Gimana kalo lu main Basket tuh sama ChanChen biar tinggi" Unjuk Lay dengan dagunya menujuk para Seme yang lagi main basket sambil nungguin KrisTao yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya

"Sayang..."

"Hmm..."

"Tinggiku udah limit, gak bisa naik yang ada kesamping"

"Makanya minum susu segalon biar tinggi"

"Kok gitu sih Lay sayang T^T, kamu gak kasihan sama aku..."

"Masalah gitu buat gw"

"Lay sayang~~ jangan tinggalkan aku~~" Lay meninggalkan Suho dan pergi menemui LuMinSooBaek

"Panas nih, lama banget sih Tao sama Kris datengnya" Kini giliran Xiumin yang ngeluh, mereka pada duduk serasa piknik duduk diatas batako yang panas dan juga matahari yang serasa nyiksa mereka banget SILAU MEN,,,

"Sabar aja Min, kali aja mereka bentar lagi dateng" Ujar Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya mereka berdua emang udah gak tahan sama matahari yang ngak nyante panasnya

"Kyungsoo, lu bawa minum gak?" Tanya Monster Food in EXOC

"Ada kok, ini" Kyungsoo melempar sebotol minuman didalam bagasi mobil yang terbuka untuk tempat ngadem diatas teriknya matahari

"Thanks"

"Sehun cepetan panasin busnya, gua mau ngadem" Kai sama Sehun kebagian gak enak, semuanya pada maen maen sama ngadem mereka malah disuruh manasin mini bus buat alat transportasi mereka untuk holiday murah meriah. Kai sama Sehun masih ngotak atik tuh bus dirumahnya Sehun.

"Kagak thabaran amat lu, tunggu bentar napa" Ucap Sehun sambil menggelap keringetnya yang terus saja jatuh bagai segelas es teh yang butiran airnya mengalir terus dibagian badan tuh gelas, Kai malah angin anginin tuh baju biar dingin walaupun Cuma dikit

"Emangnya kenapa sih ini bus?" tanya Kai

"Masalahnya ini gak bisa nyala Kai" Ucap Sehun

"Kenapa sih dari tadi ngomel mulu sih telinga gua pusing denger ocehan lu lu pada," Ucap Chen yang ternyata meninggalkan main basketnya dan menenggok pekerjaan Duo Sohib itu

"Begini Chen..."

"Apaaa..."

"Chen..."

"Ini sepatu melayang kemuka lu Cadel"

"Kok lu juga ngatain gua Cadel sih"

"Itu fakta, dan perlu dizoom kalau lu emang cadel"

"Begini Chen..."

"...Benthinnya habith"

"..." (Kai)

"..." (Chen)

"KENAPA GAK NGOMONG DARI TADI CADEL GUA LEMPAR PAKE PANCI LU!"

Sehun keluar dari sebuah mini bus dengan keadaan pipi bengkak setelah dihajar habis habisan oleh Kai dan Chen, mini bus yang terdiri dari sepuluh kursi dibelakang bagian penumpang dan dua buah kursi dibagian depan. Bus dengan dapur, toilet dan bagasi yang luas ini adalah salah satu harta keluarga Oh, Kai dan Sehun yang rumahnya sebelahan tinggal manjat pagar rumah mereka atau tinggal membuka pintu yang tersambung diantara rumah keduanya, rumahnya Sehun itu besar tapi rumah Kai juga sama besarnya trus tiga blok dari rumah mereka berdua ada rumahnya Chanyeol. Ummanya Sehun dan Ummanya Kai lagi gak ada dirumah jadinya mereka bebas tapi sebelum mereka pergi mereka izin dulu lewat pesan singkat

_From: Thehun_

_To: Mama Oh Thehun_

'_Mama, Thehun pergi kepuncak nginep di Villa Klis baleng Si Aspal (red: Kai) thama yang lainnya pulangnya gak tahu kapan... Thehun janji gak nakal kok ma..._

_Dadah Mama...'_

_From : Kai_

_To: Mama Oh Thehun_

'_Aku pergi sama Sehun pergi kepuncak, bye Tante Oh...'_

"Puas lu ngabithin pulsa gua" Sehun ngelirik Kai yang habis make ponselnya buat ngirim pesan entah buat siapa

"Yaelah Cuma satu pesan doang"

"Kok ngirimnya kenomor Mama gua sih Kai?"

"Emak gua lagi pergi ke Hawai, kata emak gua kalo ada apa apa ngomong sama Emak lu Hun"

"Telthelah elu lah Kai"

"Kai, kita beli benthin dimana?"

"Di SPBU lah Hun"

"Berarti ini kita dorong buthnya?'

"Lu aja gua gak Hun, mendingan lu bawa drigen kita pergi ke SPBU sekarang pake mobil gua"

"Ok, Chen jagain buth gua ya..."

"Kagak ada yang mau ngambil bus kagak ada bensinya Hun"

**I Want You, Darling**

/|\

/o|o\

"Lama nunggunya ya.." Ucap Kris saat sampai dirumah Kai, semua yang berada disitu langsung ngedeketi Kris serasa minta sumbangan gitu, ok mungkin menghampiri Kris dengan wajah wajah suram terkena efek fatamorgana gimana gitu

"Lama banget lama...nyampe bosen gua dibawah sinar matahari yang terik ini" Ucap Chanyeol yang wajahnya udah bukan seperti yang dulu, bukan wajah tebar senyum lagi tapi tebar nasib sial

"Sorry Yeol, gua tadi beli minum dulu nih ambil satu orang satu" Kekeh Kris dengan entengnya, memang Kris lama karena mereka terlebih dahulu ke super market untuk membeli minuman, makanan dan obat untuk menghindari para orang orang udik berwajah sempurna ini muntah muntah

"Asikkk! Ngadem pake air dingin" Chanyeol serasa wajahnya cerah lagi pas lihat aer dingin yang dibawa Kris dirinya langsung ngambil sebotol buat dirinya dan Baekhyun mana mikirin yang laen

"Yang lainnya mana Min?" (Kris)

"Kai sama Sehun lagi ke SPBU buat ngisi bensin, soalnya kita gak jadi naek mobil" (Min, Min, Xiumin)

"Trus naek apa?" (Kris)

"Tuh, mini bus punya Sehun soalnya lu tega banget Kris mobil sekecil itu buat sepuluh orang mana baru masuk aja udah sesek apalagi nanti diperjalanan" (Min)

"iya deh sorry Min, trus itu bus aslinya bisa kan?" (Kris)

"Bisa, tinggal nungguin Sehun sama Kai aja kok" (Min)

"Ok, Baby Tao~ sini aku bawakan barangmu" (Kris)

"Gomawo ge~, Sehun-ie sama Kai-ie mana ge? (Tao)

"Lagi pergi ke SPBU" (Min)

"Oh, Xiumin ge~ ayo kita masuk" (Tao)

"Yo~a" (Min)

"Ayo ge~" (Tao)

"Duluan aja sama Xiumin Baby Tao, gege mau telpon Kai sama Sehun dulu" (Kris)

"Aku duluan ya ge~" (Tao)

"Ya..." (kris)

Kris langsung mengambil ponselnya didalam saku dan menghubungi nomor Sehun dengan cepat, menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya Kris bisa mendengar suara Cadel Sehun

"Yobotheo, disini Thehun ada yang bisa Thehun bantu?"

"Ini gua Kris, lu sekarang dimana?"

"..."

"Sehun? Lu lagi dimana?"

"KAMPRET LU KRIS,"

"Mang kenapa Hun?"

"Gara gara lu, gua harus ngantri buat dapet bensin nih- Apaan sih Hun gua lagi ngobrol sama Kris -–Balikin ponthel gua Kai"

"Lu sama Kai?"

"Iya, Si Kai ngelebut ponthel gua mulu...ada apa Klis?"

"Lu masih panjang ngantrinya?"

"Gak kok klis, tingga dua olang lagi kok"

"Oh...gua tunggu dibus ya..."

"Ok Klis"

**I Want You, Darling Chapter 5**

/|\

/o|o\

"Udah beres?" tanya Sehun

"Udah, ayo masuk Hun" Ujar Kai

"Gua duluan Kai"

"Kagak, gua duluan" adanya moment siapa yang duluan masuk antara Kai-Sehun membuat Kris angkat tangan dan dengan wajah garang,

"Gua tabok lu satu satu"

Akhirnya setelah kembali dengan membawa beberapa liter bensin akhirnya mereka bisa berangkat menuju Villa milik Kris. Setelah memasukkan barang yang diperlukan selama perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju ketujuan.

"Baekki..."

"Hmm...kenapa Channie?"

"Aku ngantuk, aku tidur duluan ya..."

Chanyeol langsung menggubah posisi sandara kursi penumpangnya untuk memudahkannya tidur selama perjalan, Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol akhirnya juga memundurkan sandara kursinya sama dengan Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam pelukkan Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Kai..."

"Kenapa Sayang?"

"Berhenti manggil gw kayak itu"

"Trus mau dipanggil apa? Babe, Honey, Lovely, My heart, Sweety?"

"Terserah lah"

"Mau permen?"

"Boleh, kalo lu gak pelit"

"Hahaha~~ tentu saja ini"

"Thanks"

"Hmm..."

"..."

"Hoam~~~"

"Kalo ngatuk tidur aja"

"Thanks"

Kai bersender disalah satu sisi bahu Kyungsoo, merasa ada berat dibahunya kyungsoo menoleh kearah bahunya dan terlihat wajah damai Kai yang tengah tertidur pulas, Kyungsoo merapikan poni yang menutupi mata Kai dan bersandar kearah kaca jendela melihat pemandangan.

"Gege mau kopi?" (Ehmm...Kris, Kris enak banget sih luuu...T^T berduaan aja didepan macam Appa-Umma lagi si Tao nawarin kopi)

"Boleh, gulanya dikit aja" (Kris)

"Eumm...tunggu ya ge~" (Tao)

Kris yang sedari tadi menggemudi bus itu sebagai pernyataan maaf atas insiden sesak sesakan didalam mobil yang berisi sepuluh orang. Mereka sudah setengah perjalanan kedalam Villa Kris, Tao hany berada disamping tempat duduk Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat kopi untuk membuat Kris tetap segar dalam perjalanan kerena dialah yang memegang kendali perjalanan dengan mini bus ini.

"Ini ge~"

"Thanks Baby Tao"

Tao kembali ketempat duduknya sambil melihat pemandangan yang berada didepannya, dari depan Kris menenggok keatas yang terdapat kacanya. Kris melirik ChanBaek yang sedang tidur, Kai yang tertidur dan Kyungsoo yang masih stay, ada Xiumin dan Lay yang masih bermain games, ada Suho yang tebar senyum ke orang lewat yang emang dasarnya genit, Chen yang mendengarkan lagu melalui headsetnya, Sehun juga tertidur sama seperti Luhan hanya saja mereka menggunakan selimut yang Sehun bawa dari rumahnya. Kris kembali fokus kepada jalanan yang berada didepannya, Kris harap semuanya baik baik saja.

"Baby Tao menggantuk?"

"Iya ge~ Tao ngantuk, memangnya gege tidak ngatuk?"

"Tidak, kalau ngatuk pindahlah kebelakang bangunkan Kai biar Baby Tao tidur disana"

"Apa tidak apa apa?"

"Tidak apa apa, tidurlah biar nanti kalau sudah sampai Tao bisa jalan jalan, oke"

"Eungg...Tao tidur dulu ya ge~"

"Tidurlah Baby Tao"

Tao berjalan mendekati kursi Kai dan membangunkan Kai yang tertidur diatas bahu Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kai terbangun dengan mata menyipit memandang Tao

"Kenapa Tao?"

"Bisa pindah kedepan tidak Kai-ie, Tao mau tidur kata Kris ge~ Kai-ie disuruh pindah kedepan"

"Oh~ ok"

Kai langsung pindah kedepan disamping Kris yang sedang serius menggendarai bus yang mereka naikku, Kai yang melihat segelas kopi berniat mengambilnya.

"Puahh~ pait punya siapa sih nih,"

"Siapa suruh langsung ngambil"

"Ini punya lu Kris?"

"Iye..."

"Pantesan pait kayak muka lu"

"Masalah gitu buat loe"

"Au~ah gelap"

"Gimana Tao sudah tidur?"

"Sudah, Kyungsoo juga sudah tidur kita berapa jam lagi nyampe?"

"Gak nyampe satu jam kok, tenang aja"

"Xiumin sama Chen lagi punya masalah ya?"

"Gak tahu juga tuh, lu kan tahu Chen pacaran sama Xiumin buat taruhan doang tapi anehnya Chen belum mutusin Xiumin sampe sekarang"

"Xiumin itu walaupun makannya banyak anaknya asik bro"

"Gw sebenernya bingung sama hubungan Chen sama Xiumin, Chen ngecuekkin Xiumin tapi statusnya masih pacaran sama Xiumin rasanya kasihan aja gitu sama Xiumin"

"Gua juga, rasanya kasihan aja gitu"

"Udah ah males gua pikirin orang lain, Kyungsoo aja belum gua dapetin"

"Yang penting lu suka sama dia kan, bukan buat main main"

"Gak lah, gila aja lo dia itu impian gw sejak kecil pada pandangan pertama"

**I Want You, Darling**

/|\

/o|o\

"Tao-ie? Ayo bangun" (Kris)

"Udah angkat aja Kris..." (Kai)

"Tolong buka dulu pintunya Kai" (Kris)

"Eungg...ya sebentar" (Kai masih setengah sadar)

"Pstt...Lay bangunin yang lainya kita udah sampe" (Kris)

"Eugg...hoammm...iya Kris" (Lay)

"Suho...bangun, kita udah sampe, Xiumin bangun kita udah sampe" (Kris)

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol bangun..." (Kris)

"Hoammm...kenapa Kris?" (Chanyeol)

"Udah sampe, bangunin Baekhyun sama yang lainnya gua mau angkat Tao dulu kekamar" (kris)

"Engg...iya beres lah" (Chanyeol)

Kris keluar dari mini bus tersebut dengan Tao yang berada digendonganya, Kris menggendong Tao Bridal style menuju Villa yang pintunya telah terbuka oleh Lee Ahjussi yang sudah menyiapkan segalanya saat dirinya memberitahukan akan berlibur di Villa.

"Ahjussi, bisa bukakan pintu kamarnya"

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk Tuan muda Kris"

"Thanks Ahjussi"

Kris menidurkan Tao innconetnya diatas kasur king size yang berada disetiap kamar didalam Villanya, perlahan Kris juga beristirahan sejenak disamping tubuh Tao. mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah setelah menggemudi berjam jam tanpa istirahat, angin yang berhembus masuk kedalam jendela yang terbuka dimar tersebut membuat Kris akan terbuai kedalam tidurnya, Tao yang merasa posisinya tidak nyaman akhirnya mendekati tubuh Kris secara tidak sadar tidur dengan bantalan diatas lengan kekar Kris dan menempel nyaman didalamnya tangannya juga berada diatas dada bidang Kris. Kris yang belum sepenuhnya terbuai untuk tidur lelap terbangun dengan kehadiran beban yang berada diatas lengannya dan menoleh terlihat wajah indah Tao yang tertidur nyenyak.

"Tuhan...jantung gua kok rasanya kayak pompa sepeda"

**I Want You, Darling**

/|\

/o|o\

"Sorry ya...gak bisa nemenin beli Ice Cream Min"

"Gak apa kok Lay, gue pergi dulu ya..."

"TITI DJ ya..."

"Ok,"

Setelah sampai didalam Villa, Xiumin dan Lay yang sekamar langsung membereskan barang barang mereka. Xiumin yang saat itu sedang ingin makan Ice Cream mengajak Lay untuk menemaninya namun Lay menolak karena ingin menemani Suho yang sekamar dengan Chen, akhirnya Xiumin berangkat seorang diri pergi keluar untuk mencari penjual Ice Cream.

Ditengah jalan akhirnya Xiumin menemukan seorang pedagang Ice Cream, dengan cepat Xiumin mengantri dengan para anak kecil yang juga ingin membeli sescop Ice Cream dengan waffle berbentuk kerucut sebagai wadahnya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia mendapatkan giliran, meminta rasa Vanilla lalu membayarnya setelah mendapat sesuai keinginannya.

PLUKKK

"Yahhh...jatuh, padahal itu tadi yang terakhir"

"Ayo bangun, kau tidak apa apa?"

"Thanks, maaf tadi jalan gak lihat lihat"

"Maaf, aku juga salah"

"Tak apa apa kok, lagian gak ada yang luka"

"Ice Creammu?"

"Tidak apa apa, aku bisa membelinya lagi"

"Ayo ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja"

**I Want You, Darling Chapter 5**

/|\

/o|o\

"Yummy...Ice Cream disini enak sekali"

"Tentu saja,"

"Boleh aku minta Banana Split lagi?"

"Tentu"

"Pelayan! Aku minta Banana Split lagi"

"Ya! Tunggulah sebentar"

"Perutmu tidak sakit?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau baru saja sampai ke sebuah Villa lalu langsung mencari Ice Cream dan sekarang kau sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk sekarang"

"Tenang saja, perutku masih bisa menampungnya"

"Ini dia Banana Splitnya"

"Thanks,"

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau pesan panggil saja aku oke,"

"Oke,"

"Kau mudah sekali kenal dengan orang baru"

"Tidak ada yang salah kok, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, rasanya aneh saja"

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Kim Min Seok tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Xiumin"

"Leo"

"Kau tidak asik, tidak ramah dan membosankan"

"Lalu aku harus berbicara seperti apa?"

"Kau bisa bilang 'hai, aku Leo' atau 'Hai, perkenalkan aku Leo' "

"Terlalu buang waktu"

Saat ini Xiumin sedang berada didalam Cafe yang menjual berbagai macam Ice Cream jenis kreasi, Xiumin duduk bersama seorang Namja berkulit putih, minim ekspresi dan berbadan atletis yang mengaku bernama Leo. Saat ini Xiumin masih sibuk berkutik dengan semangkuk Banana Splitnya yang baru saja datang, Leo memperhatikannya dengan wajah datar.

"Buka mulutmu"

"Tidak"

"Buka mulutmu, kita makan bersama sama aku tidak enak dengamu kau yang membayar semua Ice Cream ini sedangkan kau tidak makan sesendok pun...jadi buka mulutmu kita makan sama sama"

"Aaa..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Dingin"

"Tentu saja, ini kan Ice Cream"

"..."

"Terima kasih"

"Hmm..."

"Terima kasih atas Ice Creamnya dan tempat indah ini, terima kasih atas semuanya"

"Aku antar kau pulang"

"Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tidak apa apa, kau mau satu untuk diperjalanan?"

"Tentu saja, aku yang bayar untuk itu"

**I Want You, Darling Chapter 5**

/|\

/o|o\

"Terima kasih atas bermangkuk mangkuk Ice Creamnya"

"Tidak masalah"

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai sini"

"Ya..."

CUPP

"Sampai jumpa Xiumin"

Leo meninggalkan Xiumin setelah mengecup pipi putih chubby milik Xiumin.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Leo, besok kita ketemu lain kali ya..." meninggalkan Xiumin yang pipinya memerah karena Namja yang baru dikenalnya itu, Leo

AND

OR

TBC

I DON'T KNOW

#Thanks#

Thanks to:Mitatitu, Riyoung Kim, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Sari Nur anifah, Ajib4ff, Tania3424, ICE14, Algi Andra, shin Min Hwam DianaSangadji, SiscaMinstalove

#Thank all#


End file.
